Portals can provide access to information networks and/or sets of services through the World Wide Web and other computer networks. Portals can provide a single point of access to data and applications, making them valuable to developers, businesses, and consumers alike. A portal can present a unified and personalized view of enterprise information to employees, customers, and business partners. In many implementations, portal applications can include web application views designed as a portal.
Portals are capable of presenting multiple web application views within a single web interface. In addition to regular web content that can appear in a portal, portals provide the ability to display portlets (self-contained applications or content) in a single web interface. Portals can also support multiple pages with menu-based or custom navigation for accessing the individualized content and portlets for each page.
A working portal can be defined by a portal configuration. The portal configuration can include a portal definition such as a file including Extensible Markup Language (XML); portlet definition files for any portlets associated with the portal; java server pages (JSPs); web application descriptors; images such as graphics interchange format files (GIFs); deployment descriptors, configuration files, the java archive files (JAR) that contain the logic and formatting instructions for the portal application; and any other files necessary for the desired portal application.